


Missing you

by RemsyCanterville



Series: ¡Uno...Dos...Tré! [11]
Category: Bandom, Green Day
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Based on a song, Feels, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Infidelity, M/M, Marriage, Moriré ignorada porque el fandom está muerto x11, Mother-Son Relationship, Past Drug Use, Rehabilitation, Sequel, intento de angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemsyCanterville/pseuds/RemsyCanterville
Summary: Secuela de "Summertime"





	Missing you

Billie dio vueltas en la cama. Estaba despierto hacía más de media hora pero no quería levantarse. Era un día especial, por lo cual tuvo que hacerlo de todas maneras.

Su madre lo esperaba en el comedor. En la mesa estaba servido su desayuno favorito, el cual Ollie sólo preparaba en ocasiones muy específicas.

—Buenos días, Bill.

—Hola—contestó. Elevó la comisura de los labios y tomó asiento.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien.

Ollie se quedó con él más tiempo del habitual. Billie clavó la mirada en su plato de comida.

—¿Qué tal vas con la banda?—preguntó suave, casi como un susurro. Billie alzó la vista y la miró con una ceja levantada.

—Tenemos planeado sacar una trilogía con un sonido algo más experimental. Luego otra gira, supongo que eso sería lindo.

Que su madre preguntáse sobre la banda era casi como ver un eclipse, incluso años atrás habían llegado a tener discusiones muy fuertes por la terquedad de Billie al abandonar un futuro seguro por perseguir un sueño infantil.

—¡Eso es fantástico! ¿Por qué no habías dicho nada?—Billie se encogió de hombros.

—Se me pasó.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti—comentó. Billie tosió un poco y parpadeó rápidamente.

—¿Perdón?

—Lamento todo lo que hice, lo que te dije.

—Fue hace muchos años.

—Sigo arrepentida. Eres el hombre más fuerte que existe. ¿Sabes qué?. Te admiro.

Billie medio sonrió y jugueteó con sus dedos. Estaba un poco tenso porque hace mucho tiempo que no visitaba a su madre y no estaba acostumbrado a sus muestras de cariño.

—El bajista de apoyo es muy bueno, y se lleva muy bien con Tré—intentó cambiar de tema. Ollie cambió de expresión por una milésima de segundo y dejó salir un pequeño "oh"; luego sonrió.

—¿Tré? ¿El reemplazo de John?

—Ahora es el baterista oficial. Desde hace veinte años, en realidad.

Su plato ya estaba vacío.

Se despidió de su madre y fue a su habitación. Buscó debajo de su cama por instinto, pero recordó que no estaba en su casa y que se había deshecho de su caja de suministros unos meses atrás.

Rió de forma histérica hasta terminar ahogado en lágrimas, soltando amargos sollozos e hipidos de rodillas. El temblor era insoportable, el ansia por consumir algo se hizo presente. Se mordió los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar.

Tenía que ser fuerte, por su mamá, por sus hermanos, por Mike.

Un día como hoy hace dos años había tomado la decisión de no volver a ingerir ningún tipo de sustancias, pero también un día como hoy hace un año había recaído hasta el borde de sufrir una sobredosis.

Esta vez sí sería fuerte, ya no haría sufrir a nadie por su egoísmo.

" _Vamos, tú puedes. Hoy es tu día especial con Mike"_

Tomó una bocanada de aire, se limpió las lágrimas y fingió que no había vuelto a quebrarse.

Tenía un plan para ese día: Pasar el rato con los chicos, acompañar a su madre al centro comercial; comprarle un obsequio al amor de su vida y finalmente visitarlo, pasar el tiempo con él y contarle las cosas que no tuvo tiempo para decirle.

También quería enseñarle la canción que escribió para él. Estuvo semanas trabajando en ella, incluso hizo una versión acústica. Estaba orgulloso de su trabajo. La hizo lo más animada que pudo, ya que Mike no era fan de los ritmos depresivos.

Conocía a Mike Dirnt mejor de lo que se conocía a sí mismo, podía leer su lenguaje corporal con sólo mirarlo de reojo, sabía todo lo que le gustaba, lo que le disgustaba. Prácticamente crecieron juntos y estuvieron enamorados desde siempre.

Nadie se sorprendió cuando hicieron pública su relación, en las entrevistas y en todos lados podía notarse lo mucho que se quería. El amor que sentían por el otro era resplandeciente e imposible de ocultar. Ollie no lo tomó bien, ella hubiera preferido que Billie se casase con una mujer para ocultar su...preferencia; pero a Billie no le importaba. Tenía a Mike y eso era suficiente.

Mike era capaz de convertir los días lluviosos en maravillosos días soleados, él podía borrar su dolor con suaves besos y reponer sus fuerzas con sólo una caricia.

Su rebelde, su santo, su símbolo de la resistencia.

[...]

Los domingos por la tarde eran su día favorito para ir al centro comercial por la escasez de personas; así podía pasear tranquilo sin ser detenido para sacarse fotos cada cinco segundos, y con gabardina y lentes negros pocas personas lo reconocían.

Una de las tiendas que más le gustaban de ese lugar era la florería, que destacaba por sus hermosos arreglos y coloridas flores. Recordó cuando iba con Mike a la cafetería, lo acompañaba y observaba las flores con el aroma a café que tanto amaba perfumando el ambiente.

Lástima que ese olor había desaparecido hace años.

Pasó con su madre a su tienda favorita de instrumentos para comprar unos discos y unas cuerdas nuevas para el bajo de Mike.

Lo que más se recriminó durante toda su vida fue el haber descuidado su relación con él, haberlo dejado de lado cuando más lo necesitaba, el haber abusado de su confianza y haberlo engañado cada que tuvo oportunidad.

Era un hijo de puta con todas las letras y en mayúscula. Ahora nada podía cambiar la imagen de infiel manipulador que el amor de su vida tenía de él, por más flores y palabras bonitas que le dijera.

Oh, como detestaba las drogas.

Finalmente estuvieron en la floristería. Un trazo de vaga melancolía recorrió su espina dorsal para desaparecer tan rápido como llegó. Los flashes del recuerdo del rostro de decepción de Mike, del dolor en su mirada provocó que su corazón palpitara de forma dolorosa.

—Lo siento...—susurró al aire, su madre lo miró de reojo.

A Billie le gustaban las orquídeas, pero nunca supo qué tipo de flores le gustaban a Mike, de hecho ni siquiera sabía si le gustaban, por lo cual eligió un ramo de rosas rojas y se las mostró a Ollie.

—¿Crees que éstas pudieran gustarle?—su madre lo miró por un rato, sin prestar atención a las rosas y mostrándose incómoda.

—¿M-Mike?

—Hoy es nuestro día especial, duh, es obvio que son para él.

—¿Por qué no intentas salir con una chica?... Conocí a una linda contadora la semana pasada que podría interes-...—Billie la cortó, escandalizado.

—No—contestó—. Ni se te vuelva a ocurrir algo así.

Ella se encogió de hombros y le lanzó una mirada antes de asentir.

—Son muy bonitas. Es buen....presente.

[...]

Miró a los lados y respiró hondo. Dio un par de vueltas antes de entrar. Sus manos estaban sudando. Tomó valentía.

—Hola amor. Feliz aniversario—dijo tímidamente con un intento de sonrisa y las mejillas rojas. Se sentía patético.

Dejó el ramo de rosas frente a la lápida.

Billie cerró fuerte los ojos. Su madre estaba equivocada, era débil, estaba destruído y su alma todavía sangraba.

—Te extraño demasiado. Estos años sin ti fueron un martirio—bajó la mirada, evadiendo la inscripción de la lápida—. Si no estás cerca soy un maldito desastre.

Sentía un vacío y su corazón palpitaba. Sus ojos cosquilleaban por las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

Los recuerdos empezaron a aparecer como ráfagas en su mente, cegándolo, haciéndolo sentir abatido. Sujetó la cuerda del estuche de su guitarra.

Fue de noche, justo hace dos años atrás, estaba tirado en un bar, bebiendo e inhalando un poco de cocaína. Todos estaban muy borrachos como para reconocer al gran Billie Joe Armstrong y Joder, él apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo en ese lugar, incluso había follado con un guapo desconocido en el baño.

Su rostro estaba hecho un desastre, sus ojos estaban rojos y tenía el delineador corrido hasta las mejillas, pero aún así la camarera coqueteaba con él, y Billie, obviamente le seguía el jugueteo. Su teléfono vibró con la melodía de una canción de los beatles. Era el tono de llamada de Mike, su canción, la de ellos, la que Mike había susurrado en su oreja mientras bailaban el vals el día de su boda. Gruñó e ignoró la llamada. Sonó otra vez insistentemente. No tuvo más remedio que contestar.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¡Mañana grabamos! Es un disco muy importante.

—¿Y?

—¡Son las malditas cuatro de la puta mañana! ¿En qué estás pensando? Mierda Billie, siempre es lo mismo contigo—se quedó en silencio. Escuchó su respiración entrecortarse al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Entonces por qué demonios sigues casado conmigo?

—Porque te amo—susurró. Llevaban juntos más tiempo del que jamás pudieron imaginar. Veinte años, los cuales en algún punto se habían tornado insípidos y algo monótonos.

—Yo también.

—¿Estás ebrio?

—Sí.

—Iré por ti.

—Me estaba divirtiendo—se quejó como niño pequeño. Mike suspiró.

—Bunny, tenemos que hablar.

—¿Entonces vas a terminar conmigo?—preguntó enfadado—¿Después de todo lo que hice por ti?

—No, debemos hablar de tus recientes decisiones—dijo tranquilo. Billie rió.

—Bonita manera de decir "Quiero mandarte a la mierda"

—Carajo, no... Sólo...Iré por ti, ¿Está bien?—dijo Mike—. Feliz aniversario.

Billie no contestó. Mike esperó un rato más y al no escuchar respuesta por parte de su esposo colgó, quizás dolido, pero Billie no dijo una sola palabra más.

Luego todo fue muy rápido. Un accidente en la avenida principal, tres heridos de gravedad, entre ellos su esposo, el que alguna vez fue la única persona que estuvo ahí para él. La ebriedad se le pasó y la preocupación poseyó su cuerpo.

_Mike_.

Ahora lo veía en una camilla de hospital, pálido, sin la sonrisa que solía adornar su hermoso rostro ahora cubierto de cicatrices. Todo por su culpa. Billie tuvo que ir corriendo a vomitar al baño y quedó sollozando de rodillas en el suelo.

—El impacto le provocó severos traumas cerebrales, si despierta quedará con secuelas sobretodo en la motricidad...

_Si despierta_.

Nunca se había sentido peor en toda su vida. Estaba aterrado. Mike era su todo y si lo perdía estaría solo.

—Te amo— susurró temblando, pero no obtuvo respuesta—. Perdón, amor,  perdón, lo siento tanto— para ese punto ya estaba a nada de desmayarse.

Tré estaba ahí, tratando de confortarlo lo mejor que podía y también el resto de sus amigos, incluso la madre adoptiva de Mike y su padrastro.

_Es tu culpa, imbécil. La única persona que te amó a pesar de todo lo que hiciste, la única persona que te soportaba está conectado a una máquina por tu egoísmo. El día de tu aniversario, ni siquiera le enviaste flores ni un miserable "felicidades"._

Su corazón dolía, quemaba en su pecho, tenía la vista nublada y no podía respirar.

Billie quiso ser él quien estuviera en esa camilla en lugar del hombre más gentil que alguna vez conoció.

Se encerró en el baño una vez más a llorar, no le gustaba que lo vieran así, además todos lo miraban con pena y con odio. Todos sabían que había sido su culpa y no podía lidiar con ello.

_"_ — _¡Es nuestro primer aniversario, Mike!_

— _El primero de muchos_ — _aseguró con una sonrisa sincera. Billie rió y lo tomó de las mejillas, pegando ambas frentes y quedando sin aliento. Los ojos de Mike brillaban y ambos estaban tan enamorados._

— _¿Juntos por siempre?_

— _Por los siglos de los siglos_ —  _lo besó y Billie se sintió en las nubes"._

¿Qué había pasado con esa promesa y esas palabras llenas de amor que se decían?

Billie siempre nunca se gustó a sí mismo, pero ahora se odiaba.

Lo visitó todos los días en el hospital, se quedó a dormir cada que pudo. Le cantaba sus canciones favoritas y hablaba con él como antes. A pesar de no saber si él lo escuchaba, le decía lo mucho que lo amaba cada momento.

Lo mucho que le hubiera gustado adoptar niños y tener una familia feliz con él.

Lo mucho que le hubiera gustado envejecer junto a él y retirarse a vivir en una casa alejada de la ciudad.

Lo mucho que le hubiera gustado volver en el tiempo.

—Lo siento mucho, Señor Armstrong, no podemos hacer nada más.

—Por favor, sólo una semana más. Haré lo que sea.

—Ya extendimos el tiempo casi a un mes de lo planeado, mis más sinceras condolencias.

La pena con la que lo comentó el doctor no hizo nada más que provocarle un ataque de pánico por el cual fue internado y luego derivado al área de salud mental.

Primero su padre, ahora su Mike. Las únicas personas que lo llegaron a conocer en verdad.

Ahora estaba devastado.

_«_ — _¿No me dejarás?_ — _preguntó con un hilo de voz. Creyó que esa sería la última vez que se verían, pero Mike rió, lo volvió a tomar de las mejillas y lo besó un rato más._

— _¿Cómo podría dejar a mi razón de vivir?_ — _Billie se sintió derretir entre los brazos de Mike._

— _¿Entonces...?_

— _Huye conmigo.»_


End file.
